


After A Civil War

by zutophia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutophia/pseuds/zutophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perkelahian memang mampu mengeratkan sebuah hubungan. Karma dan Nagisa menyadari hal itu setelah mereka berkelahi demi menentukan pilihan antara membunuh atau menyelamatkan. Selain itu, perkelahian tersebut juga membuat mereka menyadari satu hal lain— perasaan mereka yang telah berubah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari fanfiction ini.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

* * *

Memang benar adanya bahwa pertengkaran mampu mengeratkan sebuah hubungan. Nagisa menyadarinya setelah melewati satu hari yang panjang, hari dimana ia dan teman-temannya yang lain harus berperang demi memperjuangkan keinginan mereka— membunuh atau menyelamatkan sang guru. Tim Nagisa memang memenangkan perang saudara tersebut, hal itu tentu membuat lelaki bersurai biru itu senang bukan main. Namun ada hal lain yang turut membuatnya merasa tak menyesal sama sekali karena telah 'berperang' dengan teman-teman sekelas. Perang saudara itu mengeratkan hubungan anak-anak kelas 3-E, begitu pula hubungan Nagisa dan Karma.

Setelah memenangkan pergulatan antara ia dan Karma beberapa jam yang lalu, Nagisa merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ada banyak alasan mengapa si surai biru merasa begitu lega. Salah satunya adalah, runtuhnya sebuah dinding yang menjadi pembatas antara ia dan Karma.

Selama hampir tiga tahun mengenal Karma, Nagisa bukannya tak menyadari bahwa ia dan lelaki jenius itu sama sekali tak sebanding. Ia sadar betul akan hal itu. Karena rasa mindernya itulah sebuah jarak tercipta di antara mereka.

Namun pada hari itu, hari dimana ia mengalahkan Karma, jarak itu menghilang. Tak akan ada lagi pembatas antara mereka. Nagisa dan Karma telah sepenuhnya menjadi teman dekat. Bahkan, mereka menghapus akhiran di tiap panggilan nama mereka. Bukankah dinding itu benar-benar telah runtuh?

Kesenangan Nagisa bahkan tak menghilang hingga malam tiba. Walaupun dengan tubuh yang terasa sakit dan babak belur, senyum tak sekalipun luntur dari wajahnya. Ibunya, dengan khawatir menanyakan keadaan Nagisa yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dan jawaban: "aku tidak apa-apa kok, bu." dari Nagisa.

Nagisa sendiripun tak tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu bahagia. Pengalamannya yang berhasil mengalahkan Karma mungkin adalah salah satu alasannya.

Karma...

Tiba-tiba saja satu nama itu terlintas di kepala Nagisa. Lelaki yang kini sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah rumahnya itu tertegun, untuk sejenak kehilangan fokus dari bacaan di hadapannya.

Entah mengapa kini pikiran Nagisa tertuju pada lelaki bersurai merah itu, lelaki yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya sekaligus kelakuan buruknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karma Akabane. Karma begitu saja singgah di pikiran Nagisa, membuatnya teringat akan kejadian tadi siang dimana ia berhasil mengalahkan Karma. Berhasil memenangkan tim-nya demi menyelamatkan Koro-sensei. Lagi, senyum tipis terukir di wajah Nagisa. 

Si surai biru langit belum menyadari bahwa yang membuatnya tersenyum seharian adalah Karma. Ia yang terlalu polos untuk menyadari hal itu beranggapan bahwa teman-temannya yang lain lah yang membuatnya tersenyum terus menerus. Padahal, sedari tadi selalu Karma, Karma, dan Karma yang ada dipikirannya. Lalu, mengapa ia tak menyadarinya?

Nagisa yang telah kembali fokus pada bacaannya kini kembali terganggu tatkala sebuah suara mengusik. Bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Setelah menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca, Nagisa beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah hendak membukakan pintu rumah. Rasa penasaran akan siapa yang mau berkunjung saat hari mulai gelap ini hinggap dihatinya. Segera ia memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu sedikit lebar demi melihat sosok yang berada dibaliknya.

Pintu telah terbuka. Disana, berdiri seorang lelaki seumuran Nagisa dengan rambut merah terang dan sebuah senyum yang terukir di wajah.

"Karma—?"

Menyadari siapa yang datang tak ayal membuat Nagisa cukup terkejut. Karma, orang yang seharian ini mengusik pikirannya berdiri dengan santainya di depan pintu rumah Nagisa. Untuk beberapa detik si surai biru tertegun.

"Selamat malam, Nagisa," sapa Karma pada akhirnya. Mendengar suara yang ternyata berasal dari temannya itu, kesadaran Nagisa pun kembali. Anggukan kecil ia berikan beberapa kali sebelum balas menyapa, "um— selamat malam, Karma!"

Nagisa sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa teman dekatnya itu akan datang di malam hari. Ia bahkan tak mempersiapkan apa-apa.

Tunggu, tapi apa yang sebenarnya harus ia siapkan? Mengapa Nagisa jadi tampak berlebihan?

Mengesampingkan pemikiran-pemikiran lain, akhirnya Nagisa mempersilakan Karma untuk masuk. Segera, pemilik surai merah terang itu masuk dan menghempaskan bokong diatas sofa. Nagisa turut mendudukkan diri tak jauh dari Karma.

"Ingin minum apa, Karma?" tanya Nagisa, hal pertama yang terkadang selalu ia tanyakan tiap kali mendapat tamu.

Karma yang tampak sedang memandangi sekitaran ruang tamu Nagisa, kini menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak sampai sedetik ia berpikir, sebuah jawaban terlontar dari bibirnya. "Tidak perlu, Nagisa. Aku datang hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu."

Mendapat jawaban dari Karma lantas membuat Nagisa mengernyit bingung. Otaknya tengah memikirkan maksud dari perkataan si surai merah yang cukup membingungkan. Memastikan keadaan.. Apa itu artinya Karma tengah mengkhawatirkannya?

Adalah hal yang wajar bagi seseorang untuk mengkhawatirkan teman dekatnya, apalagi disaat sedang dalam keadaan seperti keadaan Nagisa saat ini, tubuh kecil yang tampak lusuh karena terdapat beberapa luka disana. Namun entah mengapa, menyadari kekhawatiran yang terselip di kalimat Karma membuat Nagisa bahagia bukan main. Ia tak tahu apakah perasaan itu memang bahagia atau apa, yang penting untuk saat ini Nagisa ingin tersenyum lebar-lebar, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Karma.

"Tidak, tidak. Karma tidak perlu melakukannya— aku baik-baik saja kok," balas Nagisa sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah, senyum tak luntur dari sana.

"Yakin baik-baik saja? Lalu ini apa?" tangan Karma menyentuh sudut bibir Nagisa yang tampak membiru, pasti karena pukulan Karma tadi siang. "Sudah kau obati belum?"

Tatkala tangan Karma menyentuhnya, Nagisa sedikit berjengit kaget, namun juga merasa senang karena perlakuan dari sang teman dekat. Pun ketika pertanyaan lain menyapa gendang telinga, Nagisa tersadar. Sontak ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia memang belum mengobati luka-lukanya, sih.

"Hah? Belum? Yang benar saja. Sini, biarkan aku yang mengobatinya," tukas Karma sesaat setelah mendapat gelengan dari Nagisa. "Dimana kotak obatnya? Aku ambilkan juga, nih."

"Tidak, Karma! Tidak perlu!" Nagisa dengan heboh menolak niat baik Karma. Ia hanya tak ingin merepotkan sang teman dekat hanya karena lukanya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Karma. Daripada mengobati lukaku, sebaiknya kau obati lukamu sendiri," ujar Nagisa panjang lebar sambil menunjuk luka di sudut bibir Karma. Ia meringis mengingat luka itu disebabkan oleh ulahnya sendiri.

Rasanya sangat bodoh ketika Nagisa menyuruh si surai merah untuk mengobati luka sendiri. Karma mungkin tak membutuhkan pengobatan itu, ia adalah anak yang kuat, tak akan rewel hanya karena luka yang menurutnya tak seberapa. Beda lagi kalau yang terluka itu adalah Nagisa. Dikarenakan tubuhnya yang mungil dan tak sekuat Karma, sudah dipastikan luka bekas pukulan Karma terasa begitu memilukan— walaupun sebelumnya ia mengatakan bahwa serangan Karma itu lemah. Meski begitu, Nagisa tetaplah seorang lelaki yang mampu menahan sakitnya dipukuli. Ia mampu menahannya hingga saat ini kok.

"Hee? Lukaku sudah sembuh kok. Lagipula pukulanmu biasa saja, tak ada yang menyakitkan sama sekali," balas Karma dengan begitu santai. Tak ingin membuang waktu lama, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Nagisa bertanya, "kalau kau tidak mau mengambilnya, biar aku saja. Dimana kotak obatnya?"

Nagisa mendongak, menatap Karma dengan tatapan sebal karena sifat keras kepalanya lelaki merah itu. Percuma, mau ditolak berulang kalipun Karma akan bersikeras memaksanya untuk mengambil kotak obat tersebut. Akhirnya Nagisa mengalah, memilih untuk berdiri dan beranjak dari sana— mengambil kotak obatnya.

"Baiklah, Karma. Akan aku ambilkan," dengusnya, masih merasa sebal. Dengan kaki yang sedikit menghentak, Nagisa melangkah menuju dapur, kotak obatnya disimpan didalam lemari dapur.

Melihat tingkah Nagisa tak ayal membuat Karma terkekeh, baginya itu lumayan menggelikan. Tak berniat untuk duduk kembali, ia malah membawa kakinya melangkah menuju balkon rumah Nagisa. Ia membuka pintu balkon, hingga halusnya angin malam menerpa permukaan kulit Karma. Sejenak ia terdiam di depan pintu, namun setelahnya melangkah menuju salah satu bangku yang tersedia disana dan mendudukkan dirinya. Mata merkuri Karma memandangi pemandangan malam dari balkon rumah Nagisa, dengan tenang.

Nagisa yang telah mengambil kotak obat pun kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia berkedip bingung kala tak mendapati keberadaan Karma disana. Lantas, matanya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan dan terhenti di pintu balkon yang terbuka. Segera, ia melangkah mendekat. Menebak bahwa Karma ada di balkon rumahnya.

"Karma?" panggil Nagisa, kepalanya muncul dari balik pintu, mengintip dari sana. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok Karma yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku, ia pun melangkah mendekat, turut mendudukkan diri di satu bangku kosong di sisi Karma.

"Hn?" merasa dipanggil dan menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Karma menolehkan kepala merahnya itu ke samping guna melihat siapa yang datang. Menyadari Nagisa lah yang datang, Karma mengangguk singkat, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan malam ke Nagisa yang kini sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya. "Sudah diambil?" tanya Karma.

Nagisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Karma, lalu menyerahkan kotak obat kepada Karma. "Kenapa duduk disini? Kau bisa masuk angin, Karma."

"Tidak akan masuk angin kok, aku ini kuat. Lagian disini terasa sangat sejuk," ujar si surai merah sambil membuka kotak obat tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kapas dan obat untuk mengobati luka Nagisa. "Kemari," perintahnya.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk patuh. Segera ia beringsut mendekat pada Karma, membiarkan lelaki bersurai merah itu mengobati luka yang menghiasi sudut bibir.

Tangan Karma bergerak dengan telaten dan lembut, dengan sengaja sedikit menekan bagian luka itu menggunakan kapas, menyebabkan ringisan perih terlontar dari bibir Nagisa. "Pelan-pelan, Karma," pinta Nagisa di tengah kegiatan si surai merah. Seakan tak mendengar, Karma sama sekali tak memelankan tekanan kapasnya pada luka Nagisa. Ia hanya melirik si surai biru sebelum kembali mengobati luka-luka Nagisa yang lain.

Nagisa yang dihiraukan oleh Karma pun mendengus sebal, wajahnya turut merengut. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya membiarkan Karma melakukan apapun pada lukanya, meski beberapa kali terasa pedih.

Saat ini, jarak mereka berdua benar-benar dekat. Nagisa baru menyadarinya kala ia memandang wajah Karma. Wajah si surai merah itu berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Nagisa bahkan mampu dengan jelas melihat raut serius di wajah Karma yang tengah mengobati lukanya. Ia tertegun, memandangi wajah sang teman dekat.

Tampan. Satu kata itulah yang terbersit di kepala Nagisa. Tanpa sadar, ia terus memandangi Karma, terhanyut dalam pikirannya yang penuh dengan si surai merah. Bahkan sepoi angin malam yang menggerakkan helai demi helai surai mereka tak menyadarkan Nagisa dari lamunannya. Tanpa ia tahu, ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Karma.

Karma yang merasa dipandangi, perlahan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sibuk mengobati luka Nagisa. Mata merkuri miliknya pun kini tertuju pada mata biru safir milik Nagisa, menatap lelaki biru itu penuh tanya.

Seakan-akan mata biru itu mengikat matanya, Karma tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain lagi. Bahkan ia tak mampu berkata sepatah katapun. Karma telah terjerat dalam pesona Nagisa.

Tangan Karma yang sebelumnya mengobati luka di sudut bibir Nagisa tak bergerak sama sekali, malah menyentuh sudut bibir itu dengan lembut. Nagisa, yang sama halnya dengan Karma— terjerat pesona si surai merah, sepenuhnya mampu merasakan sentuhan jemari hangat Karma pada sudut bibirnya. Namun ia diam, tak bisa menolak perlakuan teman dekatnya itu.

Karma telah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Nagisa. Tak mampu menahannya lagi, ia bergerak menipiskan jarak mereka. Sebelum jarak itu benar-benar terhapus, Karma sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Nagisa yang membuat Nagisa tertegun, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Dan detik itu juga, benar-benar tak ada jarak antara mereka. Karma menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Nagisa. Tak melakukan hal lain, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang berdasarkan atas rasa... sayang.

Nagisa yang mendapat perlakuan tak terduga itu merasa bintang-bintang di atas langit sana telah berpindah tempat dan berputar-putar di sekitarnya. Nagisa bahagia.

Malam itu, Nagisa maupun Karma menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Setelah perkelahian yang terjadi, jarak diantara mereka benar-benar menghilang, dan menyadarkan mereka akan perasaan yang telah hinggap di hati mereka, yang mungkin telah tumbuh sejak pertama bertemu.

**_"Nagisa, terimakasih untuk apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Karena perkelahian kita tadi, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku.. Menyukaimu."_ **

* * *

Beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Karma mendatangi kediaman Nagisa...

Seorang lelaki bersurai merah kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya. Dia adalah Karma. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengecek luka-luka di sekitar wajahnya.

"Pukulan Nagisa biasa-biasa saja," gumam Karma sambil menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, ketika ia dan Nagisa bergulat. Banyak luka yang mereka dapat dari pergulatan tersebut.

Apalagi luka Nagisa.

Nagisa. Nama itu lagi-lagi melintas di kepala Karma untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sejak perang saudara yang terjadi tadi siang, Karma sama sekali tak berhenti memikirkan Nagisa. Apalagi saat ini, ia memikirkan sakitnya luka yang didapat si surai biru.

Karma khawatir pada Nagisa. Ia mengakui hal itu. Entah mengapa, rasa khawatirnya begitu besar hingga membuatnya tak sanggup lagi berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Akhirnya, ia menyambar jaketnya, hendak mendatangi Nagisa. Tak peduli akan hari yang mulai gelap, asalkan ia memastikan keadaan Nagisa baik-baik saja.

"Tsk— kenapa kau terus-terusan muncul di pikiranku, Nagisa."

Karma mendengus. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit keras.

Karma mendatangi kediaman Nagisa.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
